Prank war! with the ninja!
by Tammy52
Summary: Kennedy and Lloyd V.S Krystina! Who will win this prank war! No flames, and send me some pranks!
1. The start of the war

(No person's pov)

It was a nice day in our town of ninjago. No evil (yet), and our fateful ninja are taking a well deserved break. But the youngest of the ninja, Kennedy and Lloyd were planning a prank war between Krystina…

(Lloyd's pov)

i was drawing out the plan with Kennedy by my side writing down stuff we need, we were going to start this prank war with something Kennedy calls _'Firecracker battlefield' _"ok. I got everything planned out, Krystina right now is hanging out in the video game room sketching out some little girl with green eyes" I said with a smile. -A.n Lexie! look at Jay and Nya's wedding for more info- "So she is distracted with her sketch? Good we will be able to prank her she won't see it coming!" Kennedy says with a laugh. "It was your idea!" I say with a chuckle and a kiss on her cheek, "i know" she replies back, with a smile. "Ok, you get the pan and the firecrackers and i'll get the nerf guns and army outfits" i said as i rolled up the plan and placed a rubber band around it. "You got it" Kennedy said as she left the room to get her stuff for the plan and i got mine.

five minutes later, me and Kennedy met up. Kennedy holding a pan and a pack of firecrackers and me holding army suits and the nerf guns. "you ready?" Kennedy asks as she takes her army suit and setting down the pan and firecrackers. "I was born ready!" I say, as i walked in my room to put on the suit. After we got the suits on we sneaked into the game room and we saw the little girl that Krystina been drawing, She had my hair color and eye color but she had Kennedy's hair style and she was wearing a apple green dress with a golden bow. "wow, thats a good drawing" i said in a voice so low that Kennedy was the one that could hear it. "Yeah, but lets get on with the prank" Kennedy said in the same hushed whisper. "ok, on 3. 1… 2… 3!" i said as i lit the firecrackers in the pan witched cased Krystina to fall to the ground with a yelp, after the firecrackers were done going off me and Kennedy shot nerf darts at her. "Kennedy! Lloyd!" Krystina yelled as she stood up mad. "Prank war!" Me and Kennedy screamed and ran from the room laughing.

(No person's pov)

"Oh its on!" Krystina said as she picked up her drawing of Lexie."Now just to find out my revenge" She finished.


	2. Krystina's Revenge

*Krystina's pov*

"Cole, are you sure you want to help me prank Kennedy" I said as i filled a bucket with super glue. "Krystina, you know for a fact that you won't be able to carey Kennedy from her room up a later and get her onto the ceiling" Cole said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "Well Kennedy just went to bed and she is out like a light" I said as i picked up the bucket and opened the door, and head out the door and into the game room.

10 minutes later, Cole came in with a sleeping Kennedy and dragging a small ladder, and set her on the couch and set up the ladder. "Ready?" I ask with a smirk on my face, "you got it" Cole said as he picked up Kennedy and i took a paint brush and coated the ceiling with superglue. -A.n the whole bucket folks!- Cole went and put kennedy on the ceiling and i pulled out some duct tape and taped her up there too for safety measures.

(Lloyds pov)

I went to wake up Kennedy, but she wasn't in her room when i heard a scream. "Kennedy?!" I called and ran into the game room, i tripped on some trip wire which caused a rubber band fly off a hose, which made the hose turn on and spray me with water, when flower was dumped on me and a bucket of confetti. i wiped my eyes after the attack and saw i was dressed at a clown and Kennedy was duct taped to the ceiling. "I think, this is Krystina's doing" Kennedy said just as Krystina came in with a mug of hot chocolate -A.n to Krystina, hot chocolate is like her coffee in the morning) "someone say my name?" She said as she held back a laugh at the sight. "You! You did this!" I said, wanting to hit her. "Lloyd stand under Kennedy, in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1" Krystina said and Kennedy dropped down from the ceiling and i caught her just in time. "WE WILL GET REVENGE KRYSINA! YOU'LL SEE!" Kennedy and I yelled.


	3. Gender bender trouble!

(Lloyd's pov)

"Ok, i got a plan to get Krystina back good" I said as i helped Kennedy get the tape off of her pjs. "Tell me what to do" Kennedy said with a smirk. "Ok, how about we turn Krystina in to a boy?" I said with a smile, "I like the idea, but how are we going to do that?" She asked. "I have this special tea that when consumed you will turn the opposite gender by the morning" I answered, "why do you have that?" She asked once more. "I was saving it for Kai" I replied.

*Kennedy's pov*

"Lloyd got the tea ready?" I asked as i got the cups. "it just finished" Lloyd replied back and came into the kitchen. "Ok witch cup is Krystina's" Lloyd asked as he sat down the tea pot. "That one" I said and pointed at a cup with a flourish design, "did you paint that?" Lloyd asked and picked up the cup to look at it. "Yes, i did" I said to him as i pulled out more cups that would hold a different type of tea -a.n she didn't know she grabbed cups with the same design, and Lloyd didn't pay attention to who's cup he was pouring-

*Krystina's pov*

"They made us tea?" I asked, unsure about it. I was waiting for Kennedy's and Lloyd's revenge on me and i was stressed out. "Yeah" Jay said as he sat down at the table. "you seem stressed lately, maybe this will help you relax a bit" Cole said and sat down next to me. "Cole's right Krystina, You need to relax" Zane said and sat down next to Kai, "you didn't even pay attention when we were sparing" Kai said. "Oh shut it, Hot head!" I retorted back, he was asking for a buttkicking. "Kai, would you try not to set Krystina off again?" Nya asked and sat next to Jay, Just as Kennedy came out with cups and Lloyd with the tea. after Kennedy passed out the cups, i just grabbed Cole's hand just waiting for the prank to strike. "Hey Krystina, you ok there? You look nervous." Lloyd said as he poured tea in each cup. "What did you do to it?" I ask as i eyed my cup of tea think the many possibilities that this one cup of tea can prank me with. "Nothing" Kennedy and Lloyd said in sync with each other. After the tea was passed out everyone started to chat about the serpentine and the finale battle that is yet to come and of course drinking the tea. I just took tiny sips of the tea, still thinking that there is a prank coming at me soon.

(the next day, Still Krystina's pov)

I woke up with a groan, knowing i have to train today. after i got dress i went to brush my long hair, but something was wrong. I looked at my reflection, My brown eyes seem a little duller than my usual chocolate brown eyes. "what the…" I said unknowing my voice was lower than normal, and rubbed my eyes thinking i'm seeing things, then i saw my hair. It was short, and had that spiky look to it. "dear glob" I said, it sounded boyish. "Ok, what is going on here" I said, yeah my voice is lower. Then it hit me, i _**WAS**_ a boy! "KENNEDY! LLOYD!" I yelled and raced out of my room after a little outfit adjustment.

(Cole's pov)

I woke up hearing Krystina scream. "they pranked her did they" Jay said on the bunk above me, was his voice higher the normal? "I think they did" Kai said and pulled a pillow over his head. His voice was higher too, "I calculated a 99% out of a 100% that they were going to prank her back" Zane said with a grone, Zane's voice too. "You guys, why are our voices higher" Jay asked sounding worried. I sat up and hitting my head on the bunk above me in the process, and running to the mirror. What i saw was not me. It was a 17 yr. old girl with chocolate brown eyes, midnight black hair that is down to her lower-back with a slight curl in it, and wearing a look of shock on her face. "guys, i think we were turned into girls" I say still freaked out. The others came up to the mirror. Jay his rusty brown hair hug a little bit past his shoulders vary curly, his electric blue eyes wide in fear. Kai's hair was in a short bob like nya's and his amber eyes not amber any more they were a bronze color. "Dude, you look like Nya but with brown hair!" Jay said and he was laughing. Zane his hair was down to his mis-back, and his icicle blue eyes showed that he was trying to find the most logical way why we were girls. "Zane, you got any thing?" I asked. All he said was "Lloyd and Kennedy". That set Kai off. "LLOYD, KENNEDY!" Kai screamed and ran out of the room. We followed him out so he won't kill them. "I swear it was a accident!" Lloyd said as he hid behind Kennedy. Lloyd's apple green eyes wide in fear, and his hair is in pigtails. "THIS WAS THE PRANK YOU TWO WERE PLANING ON ME!" Krystina screamed which caused Nya to run out. Nya was Kai with black hair. "God, Krystina they didn't hear you on mars!" Nya said. "Oh, Watch your back you two. watch your back!" Krystina said with a evil laugh. "Krystina, no" i said to her knowing she will get them killed

*Krystina's pov*

"No more!" I say as i ran a hand threw my hair. "Looks like i'm going to have to call a old friend" I said as i pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts. "Krystina?" I hear cole say, and i find my old friend from St. Lucifer 'Grace' -A.n it is the girl vision of darkley's, Krystina was enrolled after saving grace. she never repaid her back from it, so she sighed Krystina up and Krystina dropped out at 16 and was top class at dungeonmaster.- "Give me a sec" I said and called up grace. "Hey! Kristie" I hear grace's familiar voice. "Hey i need your help on something." i say as cole comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "i'll get the shovels and you get the body in a cloth" she said. "Hey! i didn't kill anyone!" I said and i shaked my head. "Sure you did" Grace said chuckling. "yeah, yeah, yeah retard. It is a for a prank" I retort back. "a prank you say… i'm in, and why do you sound like a boy?" Grace says, "i was pranked by being turning into a boy" I say and wraps my free arm around Cole. "Oh god! it is the one that can't be topped! I'll help you!" Grace said with her craziness and i hung up. "Who was that?" Cole asked, "An old friend from school" i said and kissed him


	4. The revenge on Kennedy

*Krystina's pov*

"Ok, grace what are we going to do" I said to Grace, as i was thinking of prank revenge. "well, you were turned into a boy, that is the one prank that can't be topped" Grace said and i groaned. "Well, what am i going to do!" I yell with a punch to the wall, "I said it was a can't be topped, but it's is possible to top it" Grace finished, "What do i have to do" I ask knowing that she will be my ticket to revenge. "Get me 2 airhorns, some duct tape, a drill, and a piece of plywood" Grace said with a chuckle. "on it!" I say and i ran out of the room

10 hours later i came back with everything. "Why do we need all this?" i ask, thinking that she needs a straitjacket -a.n i tried one on for halloween, lets say my brother won't go near me anymore- "Leave everything to me Kristi!" Grace said and took the airhorns.

*The next day, Kennedy's pov*

I just got done training with Lloyd when i head to my room. "I hope krystina, won't kill me for this" I say as i open the door -a.n Yep! they are still the opposite gender! and they will be like that for about 7 more chapters- a air horn went off. I covered my ears. "WHAT THE MESS!" I yell, and the air horn stop screaming when i shut the door with my foot and took a long look around my room. "Where's my stuff?" I say, seeing everything in my room is gone. I mean everything! The bed, the dresser, EVERYTHING! "Krystina!" I yell and rushed out of my room and setting the airhourn off again.


End file.
